


Sun Tan Lotion

by CaraMiaBambina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Beach Holidays, Drabble, F/M, Romance, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraMiaBambina/pseuds/CaraMiaBambina
Summary: Togami and Asahina go on vacation to their own little private island. Asahina asks Togami to help her...Drabble Prompt.





	

The sun seemed to glitter against her golden skin, her toes curling in the white sands of the private island he had bought just for her. Anything for her. Eyes as crystal clear and blue as the ocean nearby gazed over her shoulder at him, peachy pink lips pulled apart like furled tulip petals to reveal perfect, pearly whites. “Hey, Togami,” Came the bubbly voice from between the lips of his sun-kissed goddess. The way she said his name alone could make his cold exterior diminish, leaving him uncharacteristically joyful. “Can I ask a favour?”

She held out a slim bottle of sun tanning lotion and gestured to her back. “Could you help me with this, pretty please~?” The thought left him breathless and flushed. Of course he nodded and reached for the bottle…


End file.
